IL016: Pokémon Shipwreck
Pokemon Shipwreck is a Season 1 episode. It is the second part of the 3-episode St. Anne story arc. Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock wake up on the St. Anne to discover that while they were they were knocked out the ship had capsized and sunk. Below them Jessie and James woke up to discover that their hair was on fire. After putting the fire on their hair out with a nearby leak, they atempted to try to cut a hole in the ship to escape, but it doesn't work, and the ship gets flooded. Above them on the surface, Officer Jenny held a policemen's funeral for Ash, Brock, and Misty and dropped a bouquet of flowers into the sea. Ash, Misty, & Brock meanwhile, had sent Misty's Goldeen down into a deck filled with water to find an exit from the ship but instead of finding an exit Goldeen found Team Rocket half drowned. Soon, Team Rocket had regained consinous and soon tried to get a Pokemon battle with Ash and Brock but canceled the idea due to the fact the ship was sitting on rock and could fall any minute if too much weight was on one side. Misty soon made everyone go into a temporary truce until they made it to dry land. Misty suggest they climb to the bottom of the ship (the Engine Room) and make a hole and swim out the hole to the surface. Soon they started their long climb but faced an obstacle: a room filled with fire. Ash used his Bulbasaur to use his vines for them climb over the room to the Engine Room and safety. Once in the Engine room, Ash had Charmander burn a hole in the ship. Ash got on his Squirtle, Misty on her Starmie, and Brock on Staryu, Team Rocket realized that they couldn't escape because they didn't have any water Pokemon. James tried to use his Magikarp but, unfortunately for James, the Magikarp doesn't know how to swim, so Jessie and James went down with the boat. Ash, Misty,and Brock, however, had made it safely to the surface and got on a raft. Ash sends Pidgeotto to try to find a branch as a sign of dry land. But instead of finding a branch Pidgeotto finds Team Rocket and Magikarp unconscious. Ash and his friends, thinking Jesse, James, and Meowth are dead, try to give them a funeral by pushing them off the edge of the raft, but Team Rocket wakes up pale scaring Ash, Misty, and Brock into thinking they're zombies. After serveral days at sea the gang starts to get hungry and delirious. Soon Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth start to daydream about eating Magikarp. Meowth's hunger gets the better of him and he tries to sink his teeth into Magikarp but they break. Misty explains that Magikarps are just scales and bones. James screams that Magikarp isn't good for anything and kicks him into the sea. Magikarp evolves into a giant Gyarados. Misty calls out her Pokemon, Starmie, Goldeen, and Staryu, and ties them to the raft hoping to swim away. However when they let their guard down Gyarados started to act funny. Suddenly they realized Gyarados had actually been calling on other Gyarados, then a group of Gyarados emerges from the sea. As they emerged, they started to spin into a cyclone and moved ever closer to the raft. "What is that??" "It's Dragon Rage, Gyarados' ultimate attack!!" -Brock and Misty upon witnessing the attack. Then suddenly, the gang's attempt to get away failed as they were hit by the giant water cyclone. Ash tried to hold onto everyone he could but, the immense power of the cyclone proved too much and the group was sucked into the deep water; which in turn seperated and marooned them on The Island of Giant Pokemon. Continuity Pokemon Shipwreck picks up where Battle aboard the St. Anne leaves off, and the gang's fate is revealed in the next episode: Island of the Giant Pokemon. Trivia Fish that aren't Pokemon appear in this episode. Release date and DVD release These episodes originally aired September 29th 1998 and can be seen on the DVD boxset "Pokemon Indigo League Volume One: Disc 2". Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes